


Safe and Sound

by isxn



Series: 进入我的世界里，拿走剩下的一切吧（百合原作向／不定期更新） [1]
Category: None fanfic, Original Work
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 百合向，第一人称





	1. Chapter 1

0.1

第一次见到她的时候，她正穿着单薄的白色长裙，风吹过撩起了遮在她额前的发，我侧头刚好能看到那双澄澈的蓝眼睛。

午后的阳光零零碎碎的散落在树荫间隙，最后在地上斑驳一片，她坐在破旧的木板凳，手里捧着一束花，她没有看我，只是嘴角勾起一个不明显的弧度，凝视着眼前流动不止的溪。

我将鞋子脱了下来，踩进了水里，冰凉的触感渗过趾缝，深深地吸了口气，六月的空气里被不知疲倦的蝉鸣和燥热充斥着，整个人像禁锢在炖锅里似的，等待着神经末梢烹熟的那刻，闭上眼就陷入静默与黑沉，失去所有感知和意识。

细幼的石子轻轻地刺着脚底，我提着裙摆，一步踢起一阵水花，抛到半空有落回去，泛起圈圈涟漪。

她仍没有动，眼睛就这样望着前方，我顺着她的视线看过去，那边除了有堵爬满藤蔓的红砖墙，和丛生的杂草，什么都没有。

真是个奇怪的人，我低下头，一只蝴蝶掠过手心，我拢住了掌，它的翅膀在拼命地扇动，划过皮肤，一阵痒意泛开。

“Let go of it, free it.”

我回过头，她终于看向了我，嗓音带着微微的沙哑，一开一合地唇瓣看起来苍白而干涩，我愣了愣，不由自主地将手张开。

蝴蝶一点一点地飞起来，它摇摇晃晃地越过了那堵墙。

“Go home now.”她站起身，垂下头，“it's time to go home……”

“No, I don’t want too!”我大声地对她的背影喊道，“No one can decide for me, is my choice!”

光恰好刺在眼睛上，在我仰头的那秒，太阳快要落下去了，云朵映成了橙红色，像极了她的头发。

“Who are you? My father offers you to tail after me, Doesn’t he?”我不禁倒退了几步，浑身发起颤来，“Tell him that I won’t get married to that man, he can't rule over my life，is my life! ”［你是谁，是父亲让你来看着我的吗？你告诉他，我不会跟那个男人结婚的，永远不，他没有权利掌控我的人生，这是我的人生］

“No, It’s just a suggestion, you may not take it.”

她停下脚步，回过身，余晖落在她的蓝眼睛里，像溅起了星星点点的火花，擦热了我心脏的某一处。

我望着她的背影，越来越细小，最后成了消失在视线里。  
——TBC


	2. 0.2

0.2

“My name is Elfreda.”

她总是这样安静地坐在那儿，我忍不住开了口。

每次我来到这里，都看到那头红发散在她细瘦的肩上，她几乎所有时间都在凝视着那堵墙，一动也不动。

我仰头看了看不远处低飞，一群黑压压的鸟，天色很是阴沉，风卷起枯黄的叶，在半空中打着转。

水滴冰凉地打在脸上，落在身上。

下雨了。

我把书挡在头上，但这没什么用，头发和裙子还是很快湿成一片，我扭过头，望向那个身影，她还是没有动，水顺着她的发滑进了衣衫里，看起来糟透了。

她手里的花束已经凋零得只剩一朵白色的，正在被愈下愈大的雨水冲刷着，颤颤巍巍地落下最后一瓣花。

像极了前天父亲打肿母亲的那半张脸，我看到灰尘遂着空气涌进她眼里，渐渐地凝固，几乎黯淡了所有光泽，她嘴角绽开了一个微小到难以察觉的伤口，被渗出的鲜红色盖过，仅剩她未落的话音，在那身黑色西装前，挣扎着妥协。

而我只能细数着深色木地板上散开的珍珠，从母亲脖子上被挣断，也许把它们串在一起的线太短，又也许是她将链子扣得太紧，在断开的瞬间我瞥到她的颈脖有条淡淡的红色印子。

——TBC——（此章未完结/只是存档）


End file.
